Something To Believe In
by MonkeyPajamas
Summary: Jane and Kurt, Colorado, Allie and Bethany.


Author's Note: I don't own _Blindspot_. That belongs to NBC, Martin Gero, and all the other awesome, lucky people.

This story involves Allie and the baby. It's definitely a Jeller story, but it involves Allie. I like Allie. If you don't, you don't have to read this. And especially don't complain about her/the baby storyline in my reviews.

* * *

"Oh crap, I think I left my sketchbook back at the safe house," Jane rummaged through her bag, taking out the few remaining items. "I could have sworn I grabbed it." She dug through the bag once more before pausing, looking off into space as she tried to remember. "I put it on the table, then I went to go grab the pencils… Oh well, we can just stop by on the way home tonight."

Kurt walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek before resting his head on her shoulder. "Do you really need that notebook?"

"Ummm" Jane sighed happily. "I think this is how someone distracted me last night."

"I'm just saying, we can find other ways to occupy our time," he said, lightly kissing the bird on her neck.

"Kurt, we're gonna be late," she said longingly.

"So? I'm the boss." His hands found the way to the bottom of her shirt, brushing the skin underneath.

Jane leaned into him for a moment, allowing herself to enjoy his touch. "No, Kurt. We can't." She took a step forward, immediately missing the sensation of his touch. "Not today. Hirst is coming in, and I promised I'd check in with Patterson."

Kurt gave a small pout.

"Put those puppy dog eyes away. Tonight. _After_ we pick up my sketchbook. No distracting me this time." Jane turned her attention back to getting ready.

"Fine, I can wait." Kurt walked over to the closet, quickly pulling on a shirt. "But you know, since you mentioned it, you called this place _home_."

Jane couldn't help but smile. "Well, it is, isn't it?" She had basically moved in immediately; neither had a desire to spend a night apart. The first few days they had alternated between houses, but quickly Kurt's apartment had become their home. Besides a few quick stops at the safe house to pick up necessary, forgotten items, they rarely spent time elsewhere.

"Just pointing out, that if you actually move in here, your _home_ , we could start using that place as a safe house again. And you wouldn't keep forgetting things like your sketchbook or pencils or the book you're reading."

Jane gave a small laugh, pretending to think for a moment. "I don't know. Is this my fiancé asking, or the assistant director of the FBI?"

"I can be both." Kurt's expression grew serious. "But… why haven't you? We spend every night together, we're engaged…" He took her hand and ran his fingers over the ring he'd place there just days ago. "I'd like to actually live with my wife. I don't mind if you need your own space, but… is there something I should know?"

"No, of course not. It's not like that." She took a deep breath. "I was going to wait to show you this, get a bit more information, but…" Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she clicked over to the right screen. "Here."

Kurt stared at the screen for a moment. "What is this?"

"It doesn't have to be this house of course. I just started to look at options. But it has three bedrooms, a great backyard, updated appliances. I don't know. I feel like I've basically just memorized the Zillow listing, but – "

"But it's in Denver. We've talked about this. No." Kurt handed back the phone, walking out the door without another word.

"Kurt! Wait." Jane let out a slow breath. "Just, just listen to me, please."

Kurt stood in the doorway, but didn't turn around.

"Your daughter is going to be born in a few months. And she'll be in Denver."

Kurt slowly turned around, leaning against the doorframe. "So, I'll fly back and forth. Allie will fly back and forth. This kid will have enough frequent flier miles to buy her own ticket before she's two."

"She's your daughter. You deserve to be a part of her life. Not just seeing her a few times a month! Do you realize how hard it is to fly with an infant? Or do you really think that I want to be alone as you fly back and forth?"

"No Jane, we're not moving. Now let's go. We'll be late," Kurt walked out of the bedroom without saying another word.

Jane closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She knew he wouldn't react well to moving, but she couldn't understand why he was so against it; why he wouldn't even consider the possibility. Grabbing the last things she needed, she followed him to the kitchen.

"Why?"

"We're not talking about this now," Kurt placed his coffee mug in the sink. "Let's go."

"No!" Jane said stronger than intended. "Let's talk about this. Why? I know how hard it was to say goodbye last time. And she isn't even born yet. What are you going to do when she's here? Missing her smile? Her first steps? The first time she says dada? I don't want to guilt you into something you don't want to do, but I know you Kurt. That would kill you."

Kurt rubbed his temple. "Because it's not fair to you, Jane," he said, his voice low.

"What?" Jane stared at him, confused.

"New York is your home. I can't drag you halfway across the country just because – no, Jane. It's just not right. Can we drop this please?"

"Kurt, wait." She grabbed his hands. "My home is with _you_. Always has been. Whether we we're sleeping here together in this apartment or watching movies on the couch at my safe house. Even when we're eating dinner at that pizza shop around the corner. It's not a single place. It's wherever _you_ are."

Kurt hesitated, but said nothing.

"We don't have to make a decision this weekend, okay. We can go out, spend time with Allie, and maybe check out a few places. Just don't write it off because of me."

"Okay," Kurt leaned down, kissing her forehead. "I'll consider it. I love you though, you know that right?"

"Yeah," Jane's face lit up. "I love you too."

* * *

I'd love thoughts/opinions. This one was kind of a beast to write. It is planned to be a multi-chapter (gasp!) so there will be more as soon as I'm done yelling at words trying to make them work.


End file.
